


Bajo los girasoles y pétalos azules

by honeyedmoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hanahaki Disease, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past SasuNaru, SasuNaru endgame, cura para el hanahaki, one-sided gaanaru
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedmoon/pseuds/honeyedmoon
Summary: "La enfermedad del hanahaki es una rara condición en la que te curas cuando la persona que amas corresponde a tu amor."O también cuando la persona "actúa" como si lo correspondiera, que es básicamente lo mismo y menos letal, ¿verdad? Naruto lo haría. Haría lo que sea si eso significaba salvar a Gaara.Lo haría mientras su propia flor se lo permita.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bajo los girasoles y pétalos azules

Las flores en el desierto eran algo difícil de encontrar.

Era más común de intentar cultivar hierbas medicinales aún sin mucho éxito, pero el poseer o regalar rosas o tulipanes era algo inusual y tal vez sólo por algo muy especial.

Fue por eso que pasar por alto un pétalo amarillo en su almohada le había sido imposible a Gaara.

Él había leído de aquella enfermedad letal una vez, había visto a algunos aldeanos padecerla alguna vez, otros morir por ella también y nunca había entendido por qué.

No había sabido por qué de repente y sin motivo le estaba pasando a él.

_“Es algo insoportable, ¿verdad? El sentimiento de estar solo. Sé lo que se siente”._

Bueno, tal vez sí había habido un motivo.

Uno con nombre y apellido.

Uno que sintió tocar su destrozado corazón y juntar sus partes rotas con cada palabra que había salido de su boca.

_“Pero ahora hay otros, otras personas que son valiosas para mí. Me importan más ellos que yo mismo y no dejaré que nadie los lastime”._

Había sentido aquella voz decidida y llena de pasión como brasas ardientes derritiendo sus grilletes. Le había iluminado el camino e le había instado a cambiar su destino, un cambio radical que ni sus hermanos habían logrado hacer, pero de algún modo lo había hecho él.

Y el primer pétalo se había tardado en salir tan sólo un día después.

Kankuro fue el primero en darse cuenta. Era probablemente algo de esperar ya que Gaara le dió todo un discurso acerca de cómo el conocer a Naruto había cambiado su vida, cómo se había sentido conectado con él y sus palabras lo habían iluminado y enseñado tanto y luego dijo "Por cierto, ¿sabes de alguna otra enfermedad que te haga toser pétalos?"

Oh, la mirada de compasión que le dio después de escuchar esa pregunta.

Temari no tardó en enterarse y casi desmayarse al saber que su hermanito, al que le tenía miedo hace pocos días, estaba produciendo pétalos por el chiquillo flacucho y escandaloso que habían conocido en la aldea de la hoja. A diferencia de Kankuro, ella no quiso darle demasiadas esperanzas a Gaara e insistió en que se realice la operación de extracción lo antes posible.

Gaara se negó rotundamente. Apenas estaba empezando a aprender lo que era el amor y sus diferentes tipos, y si lo que llamaban "amor romántico" era lo que le provocaba esas cosquillitas en el pecho y sonrisitas de placer cada que recordaba al precioso muchachito estaba dispuesto a aguantar el toser pétalos una que otra vez. Temari finalmente dejó el tema con el acuerdo de que Gaara se abocaría por entero a Sunagakure y no regresaría a la aldea de la hoja hasta lograr su meta de ser kazekage.

Y si con eso su hermana creyó haberlo vetado de Konoha por décadas, Gaara la sorprendió convirtiéndose en kazekage menos de tres años después. Y si con ese tiempo ella (y él mismo de hecho) creyó que sus sentimientos se desvanecerían, se había equivocado demasiado.

Porque la primavera no se detenía sólo por cortar las flores y aunque Gaara no había visto al chico desde hacía años, su voz y su mirada lo acompañaban en su memoria cada mañana y eran lo último en que pensaba al final del día en su cama.

Su capullito era ahora varios girasoles y aunque no se arrepentía del camino que había elegido, sabía que estaría acabado pronto si no tenía un cambio positivo.

Ya sea de olvidar a Naruto finalmente o su sueño más codiciado, que él también se le confiese.

¿Pensaría Naruto en él al menos por un momento? ¿Lo haría con una sonrisa o le sería un recuerdo obsoleto?

¿O tal vez podía ser... que su corazón ya tenga dueño?

Esa última opción le rompía por dentro y le hacía vomitar un montón de pétalos.

Cada vez era peor y más difícil de esconder. La flor era una maldición de la que se necesitaba deshacer. ¿Acaso se vería forzado a declararse él? Sus hermanos lo instaron a ello luego de una reunión de la que tuvo que salir corriendo porque su tos se le había hecho incontrolable por un momento.

Era confesarse o morir. O esperar a que Naruto esté a su lado mágicamente cuando despierte y le diga lo mucho que lo quiere.

Pero eso no iba a pasar nunca, así que empezó a planificar una fecha en su apretado horario para poder ir en busca de su chico adorado.

_______________

Bien. Los sueños sí se hacían realidad.

¿Quién había sido el idiota que dijo que no?

Lo único que Gaara recordaba era ser capturado por un tipo en una capa roja que le lanzó explosivos y luego... luego y sin saber cuándo tiempo fue ese "luego" sintió agonizar y ver sólo oscuridad hasta que algo lo empezó a devolver a la realidad.

Y una mano suave y cálida le tocó el hombro haciéndole girar y reencontrarse con esos ojos tan azules y brillantes.

_"Gaara"_

La voz de Naruto había salido tan, tan dulce al decir su nombre, como si la vida le hubiera sido devuelta también. Hacía a Gaara derretirse aún más por él.

Tal vez aún seguía muerto porque definitivamente parecía que un ángel lo había recibido en el cielo.

Y aunque desde que había conocido a Naruto había vuelto a su personalidad amable y cortés, cuando sus admiradoras se acercaron a él empujando a Naruto de su lado quiso apretujarles un poco el brazo.

Bueno. De todos modos había más asuntos que tratar en el momento y no tuvo tiempo para siquiera coquetear con Naruto o hacer un torpe intento de acercamiento antes de que el rubio y sus amigos anuncien que partirían de regreso.

Y entonces... entonces pasó.

Al despedir a Naruto, resignado a que debía esperar un poco más para llevar a cabo su plan o tal vez olvidar el plan por completo y darse por muerto (de nuevo), Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso y tímido ante su atenta mirada, de repente sin saber cómo despedirse, de repente sus ojos mirándolo como si tuvieran mucho que decir pero no tuvieran el tiempo.

Así que en un lapsus de osadía Gaara se atrevió a tomar su mano con su arena y llevarla hacia la suya para sostenerla. Y Naruto lo miró pasmado y apenado antes de sonrojarse.

Había hecho sonrojar a Naruto. El mundo era tan bello.

—Estás en eso de nuevo —Temari lo hizo parpadear y salir de su ensoñamiento con un chasquido de dedos. Gaara se acomodó en la silla de su oficina, fingiendo seriedad.

—Estaba pensando en el siguiente paso del plan para fortalecer la aldea.

Temari alzó una ceja. —Esa no era tu cara de kazekage meditativo, era tu cara de "Naruto te amo tanto mi cielito".

Gaara sonrió de lado sintiendo sus ojos suavizarse de nuevo.

—Ya basta —su hermana le volvió a interrumpir —. Escucha, si estuvieras en una situación normal te diría que te centres en los asuntos de la aldea, pero esto ha llegado a ser ahora una prioridad. Necesitas decirle. Y ya.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron. —¿Eh?

—Gaara, toses más de lo usual por las noches. El hanahaki está llegando a su fase final y no lo puedes reprimir más, si no haces algo ahora se terminará de expandir mientras duermas y morirás.

—No es mi culpa, no pude hacerlo esa vez, era demasiado repentino y debíamos enterrar primero a Lady Chiyo.

—Gaara —Temari cerró los ojos con un leve suspiro —. ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres la extracción? ¿De verdad quieres decirle que le quieres?

—De verdad quiero decirle todo lo que siento por él.

—De acuerdo, entonces de prisa porque llega en cinco minutos, su sensei lo envió a estar de incógnito aquí por unos días.

Gaara casi se atragantó.

—No estoy listo.

—Lo estarás.

—¿Me veo bien?

—Espectacular.

—¿Tienes una menta?

Temari pareció morderse la lengua. —Gaara, sea cual sea la respuesta, por favor haz lo que sea necesario para que no mueras. No sería el fin del mundo, él te considera un gran amigo y yo... yo te necesito conmigo, sólo-

—¡Gaara!

Aquella preciosa voz de pronto intervino, el corazón de Gaara se aceleró.

—Naruto —le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, el chico le dio un abrazo a cambio, paralizando su cuerpo en el acto. Temari pareció tomarlo como una señal y salió cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

—Te extrañé.

_"Ah. Me haces tan feliz"._

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?

Los destellos de una mueca incómoda cruzaron su rostro por un breve segundo antes de volver a su sonrisa cariñosa.

—Kakashi sensei dice que debo esconderme aquí porque ir a las misiones está siendo algo arriesgado para mí. No te preocupes, sólo serán un par de semanas y Kakashi sensei me enviará un guardaespaldas de élite de la hoja. No molestaré.

—Nunca podrías molestar.

Ah, Naruto se había vuelto a sonrojar, hacía a su corazón saltar, y tal vez era mínimo pero su esperanza aumentó un poco más.

—Enviaré un halcón para decir que no es necesario. Yo mismo te protegeré.

—Gaara —Naruto sonrió apenado —. De verdad no quiero interferir, debes estar cargado de trabajo.

—Si eres tú, eso puede esperar otro rato. Además, puedo hacer ambas cosas con ayuda de mi tercer ojo.

El rubio pareció dudar un poco, pero aceptó.

—Te ubicaré en el alojamiento más cómodo de la aldea, ¿quieres que te muestre los que hay disponibles? Puedes pasar la noche en mi casa también si así lo deseas.

Sus propias palabras lo hicieron apenarse luego de salir de su boca y agradeció que Naruto no pareciera captarles el doble sentido. Porque bueno, sí, se le agotaba el tiempo, pero también quería ir lento.

O no.

La verdad es que si fuera puramente por él le hubiera pedido noviazgo desde su ingreso, pero sabía que no era el momento.

Tiempo, tiempo. Debía recordarse. Tenía que crear el ambiente perfecto.

Salió con el rubio de la oficina para ir a ver los apartamentos, la romántica melodía de una guitarrita empezando en el momento y Gaara se giró a ver con ojos asesinos a Kankuro sonriente a lo lejos. Al menos sabía que querer llevar las cosas con más prisa era algo de familia.

_______________

—¿Por qué eres lindo conmigo?

Naruto le preguntó con la voz y los ojos cargados de sueño. Gaara lo recostó con suavidad en su cama y procedió a cubrirlo con una manta.

Después de darle a Naruto un breve paseo por los lugares bonitos de la aldea, lo había llevado a revisar los apartamentos y fue cuando en uno de ellos, vio que el pobre chico cojeaba si se quedaba sentado demasiado tiempo. Además que su mirada se denotaba cansada, demasiado como para apenas estar entrando bien la noche.

Así que lo llevó a casa. A la suya.

Y se lo llevó cargado galantemente con su arena y directamente a su cama. A la suya.

—Porque eres mi primer amigo.

Oh. No. Mala elección de palabras. Gaara era un torpe. Torpe, torpe.

Pero Naruto sonrió.

—¿Dormirás conmigo?

Su voz fue casi dolorosamente inocente, hizo a Gaara morderse el labio de forma inconsciente.

—No quiero que ser la causa de que dejes tu cama hoy. Si no me dejarás ir al sofá, duerme conmigo, por favor. No muerdo.

Su fuerza de voluntad no era tan fuerte como para negarse, así que no refutó y se recostó a su lado. Naruto ahora lo miraba algo más atento, como si de pronto se hubiera puesto serio.

—Gaara, ¿de verdad soy para ti tan buen amigo?

Tragó saliva. —Es poco decir sólo eso. Eres quien me salvó en cada forma en que se puede salvar a alguien. Quien me inspiró y me cambió porque conoce el mismo dolor que yo, quien conectó conmigo desde esa vez que peleamos cuando éramos niños. Fue por ti, Naruto, todo fue por ti. No sabes lo que eres para mí. Tu luz me sacó de mi oscuridad.

Naruto abrió los ojos más. Como si aquella última frase lo hubiera terminado de despertar.

—Gaara...—. Lo miró tan... profundo, como si esperara algo, como si estuviera decidiendo algo.

—La verdad es que- desde aquella vez en que peleamos, yo...

Trató de mantener la calma. Bien, era el momento. Temari le dijo que se prepare para sea cual sea la respuesta, así que iba a poner su carta sobre la mesa y tratar de no sentirse destrozado ni demasiado raro de ser rechazado.

—Naruto, te amo.

Pudo sentir el remolino de su maldición en forma de flor formándose en su interior y cuando estaba por saltar para correr a sacarlas en otro lado, su boca fue apresada por los labios del contrario.

Los pétalos se disolvieron instantáneamente.

Estaba curado.

No. Mejor que eso. Era Naruto quien lo estaba besando.

Le devolvió el beso con torpeza y acarició su rostro con toda su delicadeza. Su pecho sintiéndose explotar de deliciosa felicidad.

¿Se lo había esperado? Tal vez, probablemente, su lado positivo se había dejado ilusionar pero en el fondo de todo siempre había sentido que cuando esto pasara de verdad, Naruto le iba a rechazar.

—Tú... ¿es esto real? —. Se sintió estúpido de preguntar, pero había soñado con este chico todos los días desde hacía tres años, tenía derecho a estar sorprendido.

Naruto sólo se sonrojó más, sus ojos parecían estar por llorar. —Yo no- no tenía idea de qué sentías eso por mí, Gaara. De haberlo sabido antes yo... tú significas tanto para mí, ¿lo sabes? Yo haría lo que sea por ti. Si algo bien puedo hacer en mi vida, quiero que sea hacerte muy feliz.

Aquellas palabras golpearon su corazón con el mismo cosquilleo que le venía provocando el sólo recuerdo de esa carita bonita que tenía. La timidez se le olvidó por completo, se abocó de lleno a volver a besar esos dulces labios y llenarse de sus besos como si fueran la única fuente de agua en todo ese desierto.

Naruto Uzumaki era finalmente suyo.

A partir de ese momento, Naruto Uzumaki era únicamente suyo.


End file.
